


The Way Things Change

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Courting Rituals, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Tony Stark, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pining, Prince Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Anthony was told by his father as a young Jotun to befriend Prince Loki, he just wanted to make his father proud and so he had happily complied. Years later, when his father told Anthony to court Loki in order to become his consort, Anthony had refused and instead told the prince of the plot.  Anthony never would have expected how much that single act of honesty would change everything.





	The Way Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this because I managed to get 1.1k written of an OC chapter that was _fighting me something fierce_ so this is like a little reward XD
> 
> Annnd I also have 14, count them _14_ completed FI works sitting in my ideas file right now--and granted, one is my chaptered FI/Pokemon mash which is still being posted at the moment--BUT STILL. I have like three other oneshots half-finished too, so probably a good idea I post again before I add more to the "completed" pile XD

Prince Loki of Jotunheim was the heir to the throne. He was handsome, intelligent, a gifted user of seidr and well liked by his subjects. It meant that he was a fine catch, and almost every eligible Jotun in the land, man or woman, sought the fair prince’s hand.

Anthony’s father had made a point to direct Anthony into the prince’s path from a very young age: ‘ _befriend him, Anthony_ ’ his father had ordered.

Anthony had wanted to impress his father and to make him proud, so he had made sure to speak to the prince whenever he was able. It helped that Anthony quickly found that he liked Loki. They had soon started to cause all manner of childish mischief together, making the older Jotnar shake their heads and lightly but fondly scold them.

When they became older, Loki had duties to attend to with the court and Anthony had needed to learn his trade as an engineer. They still crossed paths and spoke when they had a free moment, but their time was not as flexible as in their youth. It wasn’t until Anthony was starting to gain interest and attraction to other Jotnar that his father pulled him aside and told him what he expected Anthony to do: “ _your attention shall be on the prince and no other, Anthony. I will not have you ruin your chances to become his consort._ ”

Anthony had recoiled at the thought and had adamantly refused to follow his father’s plan; Loki was his _friend_ and Anthony had no interest in courting him simply for a _title_. They’d ended up in a huge argument with his father almost striking Anthony he was so furious with him. He’d refrained in the end, but his father wasn’t about to stop trying to force a relationship between Anthony and the prince.

Anthony had responded by searching out Loki and confessing his father’s goal to the mage as well as Anthony’s adamant refusal to go through with it. His admission had surprised Loki, but he’d been grateful for Anthony’s honesty and his rejection of the plan.

Truthfully, Anthony had only intended to warn and assure his friend, he hadn’t known that his single act of honesty would not only cement his friendship with the prince, but it would allow them to become even closer. They became cherished companions and confidants as the years passed, and Anthony found there was no one else he would rather spend his time with than his prince. 

He spent almost a decade by Loki’s side, watching the prince grow more handsome than ever with his light blue skin gleaming more with age--compared to Anthony’s only darkening cobalt--making him an alluring, ethereal sight. His intellect and wit also sharpened with age, making Anthony laugh and smile on a daily basis. 

Yet despite Loki’s numerous attractive qualities and the swathes of men and women who tried to win the prince’s affection, Loki remained unattached.

Anthony had watched the attempted courtships from his place at the prince’s side with amusement and incredulity with each one that Loki dismissed. He had also watched Loki develop into the fine man he now was as they lazed around Loki’s rooms, chatted in Anthony’s workshop and walked through the wilds of Jotunheim. They were friends and he was the closest Jotun to Loki beyond the royal family. 

And despite Anthony’s best intentions, despite him never once trying to do so, Anthony fell in love with Loki.

It was somewhere between refusing to court Loki for his father and sniggering at the newest attempt someone made to win Loki’s hand. Anthony had simply turned to look at his prince and had the realisation slam into him like an avalanche - and Anthony knew, there was nothing he could do about it.

When Anthony had declared his refusal to court Loki under his father’s wishes, Anthony had also declared his refusal to be anything but the prince’s friend. Loki trusted him because he knew that Anthony sought nothing but platonic companionship from him, and Anthony couldn’t let the prince know that things had changed.

And so he had begun to pretend, to hide the way his heart fluttered when the prince smiled, to hide the way pulling Loki into a hug made him close his eyes and wish to never let go. Anthony even tried to assist the prince in finding someone to court, but Loki dismissed his attempts; telling the engineer that ruling was his focus, not finding a spouse. It only made Anthony breathe a sigh of relief that, at least for now, Loki had no one in his sights.

It had remained that way for almost five years with Anthony’s silent adoration and his friend’s thankful obliviousness. He had always known things would change, but Anthony had never thought it would happen so soon. He had not imagined that his soft friendship with Loki and his quiet longing would be thrown into turmoil a week before The Great Hunt.

The Great Hunt was held once every five years where a collection of Jotnar made their way across the tundra in search of a ki’kettu. They were the great black birds who lived on Jotunheim and their feathers adorned only the finest cloaks of the royal family. The only others who were allowed a ki'kettu feather were those who participated in the hunt. They would each gain a single black feather for their participation which was often used to decorate ones clothes or home, but they were also given as a grand and affectionate courting gift.

When word rippled through Jotunheim that Loki had decided to participate--a Jotun who already had two ki’kettu feathered cloaks and preferred not to hunt--the reason could not be more obvious; Loki had found someone to court.

Anthony’s heart had dropped when he heard the news.

The Jotun who told him had been hoping Anthony would know who the lucky person was, but he was as much in the dark as them. He had laughed it off, stating an unwillingness to betray his prince, but inside he felt dread. The moment he was free of company, Anthony had rushed to the palace. No one attempted to stop him as he was a familiar sight in the large halls; Anthony was just grateful that it allowed him to reach the prince’s rooms without interruption.

He didn’t bother knocking, long since passed the point of such ceremony--especially when Loki would have known he was coming; having sensed his arrival through the placement of his many wards.

When he opened the door Loki was waiting for him, standing in the middle of his large sitting room with his hands behind his back and his ki’kettu cloak hanging from his shoulders. He stood carefully, as if he was holding himself still to keep from fidgeting; it was a position he often took when he was nervous or when he needed to win a room that may yet prove hostile. 

It was all the proof that Anthony needed. 

“You _have_ chosen to court someone,” Anthony whispered, his hurt impossible to hide from his voice.

Loki grimaced slightly before gesturing him further inside. Anthony followed the order with his hands feeling numb as he shut the door behind him. The moment they had privacy, Loki began to explain, “You are unhappy that I didn’t tell you myself. I should have done it earlier. I planned to speak with you this afternoon, but gossip travels fast,” he laughed a little tightly, “faster than even I anticipated.”

“You have never courted anyone,” Anthony whispered, his eyes on Loki’s bare chest rather than his eyes, but he made himself look up at the other man and force a smile. “There is little news that would be more exciting or so widely spread. Who is the lucky Jotnar?”

Loki stepped forward, confusing Anthony. He only got more uncertain when the prince carefully and gently took his hands; holding them softly. Anthony looked up at Loki’s eyes, far darker and redder than his own. He looked nervous but his voice was firm, “Would it be too bold, Anthony, to ask that I may court you?”

Anthony’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t stop his slight flinch. It took all he had not to yank his hands out of Loki’s grip. It was an instinctive reaction, an instinctive _fear_ of his secret being discovered. Loki however, had interpreted something different. He didn’t stop speaking, nor did he let go of Anthony’s hands, but a small, pained grimace still formed. 

“We are friends, I know you may never have thought of me...” he trailed off and glanced away. “But I have thought of _you_ ; often, constantly and for many years.” He forced his gaze back to Anthony. “If you cannot consider me... I will withdraw from the hunt, and I will withdraw my courtship,” he suddenly squeezed Anthony’s hands, “but I _wish_ to court you, Anthony. I wish to have you as my consort.”

Anthony gaped at him; there was nothing else he could do. Surely he was dreaming? He had woken from this fantasy before, hadn’t he? Surely this could not be real?

“Why... why now?” Anthony managed to stutter out, unable to believe the words Loki was saying to him. Unable to believe it was _Loki’s_ hands wrapped around his own; slender, talented and a far softer shade of blue.

“Because to wait any longer meant another might win you.” He gave a soft smile followed by an almost bitter laugh as he dropped his gaze to stare at their hands. “And because no other could shake you from my mind. You are the only one I want, and even if saying this means I won’t gain you, at least I will _know_.” His eyes flicked back to Anthony. “So tell me, Anthony; am I able to court you?”

Anthony licked his lips; he also stared at the prince with his uncertain eyes and his anxious posture. 

“I never wanted to follow my father’s plan, Loki,” Anthony told him. “I never wanted to court you for your title.” Loki grimaced but Tony just swallowed thickly and stepped closer. “But I _have_ wanted to court you for years, Loki, because I have been in love with you.”

It took Loki a moment to comprehend, but then he laughed and ducked forward, his mouth catching Anthony’s in a kiss that went completely against courtship protocols, rules and decorum; but Anthony didn’t care. Anthony just kissed the prince back and squeezed his hands tightly. 

When Loki pulled back, he was smiling widely; his excitement so vast that Anthony could feel frost coating the ground beneath them, released in a wave of pleasure that made Anthony chuckle. Loki didn’t even seem embarrassed; his eyes were too bright with delight. “You will accept the ki’kettu feather when I gain it for you?”

Anthony laughed, untangling one hand to lightly brush the feathers adorning the man’s shoulders. “I will, but you didn’t need to hunt one for me.”

Loki just reached up and snagged his hand, bringing it back down to hold once more. “I did,” he disagreed. “I want Jotunheim to know you are mine.”

Anthony felt his own soft burst of pleasure and felt a flurry of snowflakes begin to fall, landing in their hair and over Loki’s cloak. The prince just looked charmed; he also moved to lightly brush his lips against the edge of Anthony’s jaw. The moment that he did, Loki was sighing softly as he quietly admitted, “I have wanted to do this for years.”

“So have I,” Anthony agreed, their cheeks moving to rest together as Anthony shut his eyes; absorbing the moment and everything it meant to him. 

“I am glad then,” Loki murmured, “that I finally asked you.”

Smiling, Anthony just gave a gentle nod as he relaxed against his prince and his love. Anthony knew that when he became known as the prince’s chosen partner that his life would become less simple and that he would be required to attend even more royal gatherings then he’d ever been part of before - yet, Anthony didn’t mind.

While Anthony had never wanted to be his prince’s consort under his father’s orders, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t happily stand by Loki’s side now and in the future in order to help him rule Jotunheim.

Because with his ki’kettu feather soon to hang from around his neck, Anthony would finally have the one that he wanted; not a prince, not a master of seidr, but rather his best friend and love: his Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing beloved Jotun Prince!Loki but I don't get to write him very much, sadly. It was nice to do it here and have him more confident and less insecure as he goes for (and wins!) his handsome Jotun!Anthony :D
> 
> Also, I made up the ki’kettu while also using the fact Avengers Academy Jotun!Loki has feathered black clothing XD


End file.
